(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology field of sanding machine, and in particular, an eccentric-swinging device mounted onto a shaft rod of a roller of a sanding module.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Sanding machine is a device used in sanding the surface of wood material. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional sanding machine having a machine body 10 mounted with a working platform 15 on the top thereof One side of the platform 15 is provided with a sanding module 20 for the sanding of the surface of wood material. The sanding module 20 comprises a support frame 21 with two ends respectively mounted with a driving roller 22 and a driven roller 23. The driving roller 22 is connected to a motor 24 to drive a sanding belt 25 mounted around the driving roller 22 and the driven roller 23. The rotation of the sanding belt 25 polishes the material located on the working platform 15.
However, the sanding belt 25 of this conventional sanding machine provides a linear rotation, i.e., the position A on the sanding belt 25 moves horizontally to the point Axe2x80x2. Thus, the material thereon is polished in a linear manner. As the particles of the sanding belt 25 contain very tiny gaps, the entire surface of the material cannot be polished. In other words, capillary holes on the surface of the material cannot be effectively removed. Additionally, the size of the material and the exertion force of the sanding belt 25 on the material are not always constant, and the exhaustion of particles of the sanding belt 25 is not uniform. Thus, the surface of the sanding belt 25 is irregular and the polished surface of the material will have similar irregularities, and the quality of the entire surface of the polished material is reduced. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a swinging device for a sanding machine, which can mitigate the drawbacks of the conventional sanding machine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide an eccentric-swinging device for a sanding machine, wherein a driven roller is mounted with an eccentric-swinging device which has the function of swinging, and the eccentric-swinging device comprises a floating frame, a transmission structure, and a flat plate mounted onto the machine body of the device, and the center section of the floating frame is mounted with a shaft seat, and the bottom surface within a support frame is mounted with corresponding bearings such that the shaft seat holds the bearings forming into a rotating support for the floating frame, and in between the floating frame and the flat plate, a spring which can be pulled downward is mounted, and the transmission structure is mounted to the floating frame, corresponding to one lateral side of the flat plate, the transmission structure is synchronously driven by the shaft rod of the driven roller, and the flat plate is mounted with a rotatable shaft center, wherein a free end of the shaft center forms into an eccentric post, and a bearing urging the top face of the flat plate is mounted onto the eccentric post, thereby the sanding belt produces a reciprocating sanding movement.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an eccentric-swinging device for a sanding machine, wherein the sanding effect to the polishing material is of high quality.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.